Afterstory
by CrazyaNinja
Summary: What happened after the end? Does Torvold ever understand what Nora wanted?


As Nora packed the rest of her things, she heard tiny footsteps approach her. Three little figures stood in the doorway. The littlest one rubbed his eyes and looked up at his panicked mother. "Mother, where are you going?" Nora didn't know what to say. She never intended to see her children before leaving. It would be too painful, for both of them. "J-just going out..." Nora stuttered. She picked up her suitcase and started walking. "You're leaving us, aren't you?" The oldest asked. Nora stopped short. She turned around and hugged the three children whom she loved so dearly. "It'll only be for a little while. I'm sure I'll be back. And oh... my children are too smart for their own good."

"Goodbye!" They all cried as she walked out the door.

Nora decided to stay at a hotel for a few days before going to Ms. Linde's, to cool her head a little. Once she felt it was time to move on, she told herself she had to see how Dr. Rank was doing before going to see her friend. From the letter, she knew that he'd already given up on himself. But she at least wanted to say her goodbyes. Nora walked up to the steps and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She tried again, still no answer. After the third time she heard the click of the lock. Dr. Rank slowly opened the door.

"Good lord! What's happened to you?!" Nora shouted.

Dr. Rank was a shadow of his former self. He looked awful; unshaven, messy hair, and wearing what looked like the same suit he wore to the party. Dr. Rank's eyes always had somewhat of a spark in them. A spark of hope, and life. But his eyes were blank now; filled with nothing but despair and sadness. Dr. Rank's expression quickly changed from apathetic to surprise when he saw who had stopped by.

"Nora? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Oops." She replied, covering her mouth. "I didn't mean to shout. But what I saw scared the living daylights out of me." Dr. Rank laughed a little.

"Oh, this?" He pointed to his jacket. "It's hard to wash your clothes when you never leave your house. Especially if you don't have a washing machine."

"That's not what I meant..." The doctor cocked his head. "You seem...different. It's almost as if you've died already."

"Nora, I'm perfectly fine. No need to be dramatic about it. Come in, come in. I was just making myself some tea."

Nora stepped into the house. Medical books and research notes were ripped and scattered about. She walked around them as best as she could and sat on the living room couch. Soon enough, Rank brought in the tea. He then sat down on the chair opposite Nora.

"So. Why have you come to visit?"

"Why? I was worried about you, of course."

"Worried about me? Nora, we've both known for a long time that I would eventually die."

"But why give up? Don't you want to live?"

"I gave up on wanting as soon as my biggest wish died."

"Biggest wish?"

"It was you Nora. You were my biggest want. My most secret wish. When you straight out told me no, it crushed me. I know it's awful of me to love a married woman. But I can't help it! Love is blind Nora. I would never betray Torvold... and I know he makes you happy. So I backed off. Decided not wanting was best for me. And finding a cure is so dreadfully tiring–"

"I left him. I left Torvold, just a few days ago."

"Did you leave him for me? Nora, have you gone mad?! Leaving your loving husband for a dying man is pure idiocy!"

"No! I didn't leave him for you. I need to find my own path. One without love. At least, for now."

"Ah... So why worry about some dying fool when you could be off finding yourself?"

"You're still my friend. And you don't deserve to die."

So you came here to talk me out of it." "You know as well as I do that that's impossible. I just came to say goodbye."

"You're the only person that's dropped by since I sent out that letter."

The doctor's cup shook as much as his voice. "Thank you." He said. Putting his head in his hand. Nora and Dr Rank talked a bit longer before finally saying goodbye. Nora gave Dr. Rank a peck on the cheek.

"You're a sweet man. And maybe under other circumstances we could've been more than friends. But the world is cruel. Goodbye my friend."

"Goodbye Nora." And with that, Nora continued on to see Ms. Linde.

Nora had heard that Ms. Linde was soon to be Mrs. Krogstad. It was hard to believe. But considering all that's happened, she wouldn't be surprised if it were true. Nora was about to knock on the door, when suddenly Krogstad stepped out.

"Oh! You're looking for Christine right? She's inside cooking dinner."

"Um, thank you." Nora went to the kitchen.

Ms. Linde was cooking a soup that created a strong aroma throughout the house.

"Christine!" Ms. Linde turned around.

"Nora!" They hugged in a joyous reunion.

"I heard from Mr. Helmer that you left him. I'm proud of you, but at the same time worried. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I was thinking I could stay here...? But only 'till I have a stable job!"

"I'd have to ask Nils, but I'm sure he'd be fine with it."

"Oh, thank you Christine! This is the nicest thing you've done for me. Y'know, besides opening my eyes to the truth."

"You're very welcome Nora. And it's thanks to you that I now have a job and soon-to-be husband."

"That was all you Christine." The two women laughed. Krogstad walked in, interrupting them.

"What are you ladies laughing about?"

"Nothing important." Ms. Linde said, moving closer to Krogstad. "But I have a favor..."

"You want to know if Nora could stay here."

"How'd you know?"

"The suitcase."

"Please Nils. We're only giving her housing. She'll be searching for jobs."

"Ah, fine. But only 'till she finds a stable job."

The women jumped for joy like little girls.

Some time had passed; and with time comes change. Nora found a job at a library, sorting books, and reading to children. Ms. Linde and Krogstad were happily married. Dr. Rank had died not long after Ms. Linde's wedding. Torvold had been wracking his brain over the years. Trying to understand what Nora meant the Night she left. It was a concept unheard of. But he wanted to understand it.

It was now the 4 year anniversary of Dr. Rank's death. Nora decided to visit his grave. She put flowers by the headstone, and remembered him in a moment of silence.

"Nora?" The silence was disrupted.

Torvold, who'd been visiting the grave as well, came running towards her.

"Nora, it's so good to see you!" Nora turned away from him.

"Have you become a changed man?"

"I've been pondering what said ever since you left. But I don't know how to change. These past four years, all I could ever think about was you, and how I wanted to make you happy. I want to see you happy again. Nora, I know now that I'm not good for you. And I don't think I'll ever be..." Nora burst out laughing.

"Don't you see Torvld; you have changed! Before I left you would never think of my happiness. And saying I'm better than you in any circumstance was out of the question! This is the Torvold I used to love."

"Then, will you come back?"

"Yes Torvold. But on some conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. First off, I'd like to keep my job. And second, I would like to get to know the real you before we re-wed."

"Like a date? Well. I accept your conditions." Torvold got down on one knee and kissed Nora's hand.

"Torvold, we're in a cemetery. It's not respectful to the dead."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Rank? Do you mind if I borrow Nora? No? Much obliged."

Torvold took Nora into his arms and carried her out. "Torvold! Where are you taking me?"

"On our first date of course!"

END


End file.
